


There's An Axe And A Pun

by mllelouise



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, probably the silliest thing i ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mllelouise/pseuds/mllelouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/works">lilibel</a> wrote a tweet about how she has an axe but no knives in her kitchen drawers. Of course, my muse thought that would make an awesome prompt for some Sterek. I had a lot of fun writing it so here you go!</p><p>unbeta'ed.</p><p>  <a href="http://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/133422917898/theres-an-axe-and-a-pun">{read on tumblr}</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	There's An Axe And A Pun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilibel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibel/gifts).



“What on earth is that?” Derek asks, left eyebrow rising as he looks inside Stiles’ kitchen drawer.

“An axe, duh. Never seen one?” Stiles gently mocks.

“In my uncle’s chest yeah, not in a kitchen drawer. Are you slaying your own chickens now? Watching too much Masterchef maybe?”

Stiles groans. “Ha ha, very funny, no I’m not slaying my own chickens or anything, I just forgot to put it back in the trunk after sharpening it last week. Or maybe last month I don’t know, who cares?”

“Well if you’re not practicing to become a chef one might think you’re a serial killer. You might blow your chance at dating. Just saying,” Derek shrugs.

“Derek Hale caring about my love life, that’s sweet,” Stiles snorts, “don’t worry though, the one I like knows the real me _and_   he knows that the axe would never be my weapon of choice. If I were a serial killer that is.”

“The one you like uh?” Derek’s voice shakes.

“Yeah he doesn’t seem to mind, probably because he’s not interested, though”Stiles shakes his head.

“He’s a fool then,” Derek bites his lower lips, keeping the rest of his thought to himself.

“Yeah, I’ll be sure to tell him that,” Stiles snorts.

Derek lifts his head up, looking at Stiles, eyes wide open, taking a deep breathe. “Stiles, I-”

“It’s you by the way,” Stiles blurts out, looking Dere in the eye, not really knowing why he suddenly doesn’t care about revealing his feelings.

“Me what?”

“You- you know everything about me, the real me, and you’re still around,” Stiles lowers his voice, “and I’m- what I’m trying to say is, you’re the one I like.” He lets out a deep sigh he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, it’s all under control, I don’t even know why I tol-” Stiles starts only to be interrupted by Derek, closing the distance between them in one millisecond and pressing his mouth on Stiles’ lips.

“Oh,” it’s Stiles’ turn to be (almost) speechless.

Derek pulls away and smiles.

“I didn’t see that one coming,” Stiles says.

“Yet I clearly remember you claiming you’d beat Miss Marple anytime. I’m very disappointed,” Derek jokes.

Stiles sticks out his tongue. “My fine skills only work when it comes to evil and whatnot.”

“Oh so you’re saying I’m not evil?”

Stiles kisses Derek, deeper, longer. “Exactly. Though I’m not sure about the what knot,” he adds, wriggling his eyebrows.

“A knot pun? Really?”

“I’m very predictable on that matter and you definitely should know that about me by now.”

“I do.”

“So?”

“So? Derek mimics.

“Do you have a knot or not?”

“Wanna find out for yourself?” Derek slides his hands under Stiles’ shirt, letting his fingers linger on his skin, and onto his back.

Stiles nods vehemently. “Yup. Absolutely. Now is perfect.”

 

Derek grins. He doesn’t, by the way, have a knot, but Stiles finds out that there’s enough to be happy about Derek to not miss the knot.


End file.
